Toboe
Toboe '''(トオボエ, 'lit. "Howling") is a Red Wolf and the youngest member of the group. He appears to be around 14 in human years, often acting more like a wolf pup than a fully-grown wolf. He is usually the kindest of the pack, but can act aggressive when he and his friends are attacked. Personality Toboe looks up to Tsume and usually follows him when the group splits up. Though he still acts like a puppy at times, the others consider him a valuable friend in their group. Toboe is the kindest and most empathic member of the wolf pack. He also seems to have the best hearing out of all of them. He is often more shy than bold, although when the pack is in dire threat, his rage can stand beyond his timid nature and propel him ravenously into battle. An example of his courage is when he defends the pack against a giant walrus. Appearance In wolf form, Toboe's coat is light brown, often gaining a red hue in some lighting. Humans often mistake his wolf form for a dog on account of his slender size and friendly demeanor. He wears four, silver bangles on his right wrist, given to him by Granny. His human form has a rather effeminate face, neck-length, reddish-brown hair parted on the side. His eyes are a light, golden brown. He wears a faded, red zipper shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows (when putting his arms around his back, it exposes his stomach), olive-green cargo pants and dark green, military boots. In the reincarnated world, his appearance is exactly the same, save for wearing a pink beret in addition. Background Toboe was raised as a pet by Granny, an elderly woman whom he accidentally killed in an unrestrained act of playfulness. The silver bracelets on his wrist are all he has left of her. Because of this, Toboe maintains an affection for humans that none of the other wolves can understand (with the exception of Blue). On one occasion, Toboe saves Quent Yaiden from freezing to death in the snow by sharing his body warmth with him, and is later grateful to discover that Quent has survived despite the fact that Quent immediately tries to shoot him. Plot Toboe is a lone wolf living on the streets of Freeze City when he meets a young human girl named Leara. Seeing that he was competing against crows for food, she offers him some sausages, which he readily eats. She pets him before she leaves. He returns to meet with Leara, only to see her releasing a falcon and, wanting to bring it back to her, he chases it. He catches it and gives it to her, only to realize that he'd accidentally killed it. Upset, he continued to apologize until he finally revealed his true form, howling sadly. Another wolf, Tsume, heard his howl and quickly snatched him away from her. Tsume scolds him for being so careless, but otherwise tries to ignore Toboe. While Toboe tried to befriend Tsume, the other wolf's abrasive attitude towards him eventually lead to their separation. While eating old food from the same alley he first met Leara in, he meets Kiba and Hige, who are trying to make their way out of the city. who soon decide to let Tsume join. While Kiba, Tsume and Hige look around he watches Cheza till they get back. He and Hige look around a town and try to buy Cheza other things but Toboe loses the game when Cheza accepts the boots Hige got her. Cheza is taken from them by Darcia and beats them up. On the journey to paradise Kiba passes out into a coma. Toboe befriends a talking horse and has a flashback of when he lived with Granny, who took him in as a pet, and when he had accidentally killed when he wanted to play. After Kiba recovers, the pack begins their journey again, eventually being attacked by a giant walrus. While at first Toboe is frightened by the creature, something seems to snap inside of him and he is able to kill the walrus with little help from the others. Soon later Blue joins them as does Quent, Cher, Hubb, and Cheza. In Gunshot of Remorse, Toboe follows Quent Yaiden into the desert trying to convince him to come back when they run into Darcia, who tempted them both to attack him. Quent pointed his gun at Darcia and just when Toboe jumps at Darcia, Quent shoots his gun, accidentally hitting Toboe as a result. High Tide, High Time begins with Darcia shooting Quent, then he disappears. Toboe crawls next to Quent and they both lie next each other as they die. Later the whole wolf pack arrived and mourned their deaths. Toboe can be seen in the reborn world rescuing a kitten. Quotes *"Tsume, come on, don't leave now; we've finally made some friends!"'' *''"Something happened... and... I just... I just... I don't know, it was like something deep inside of me just snapped all of a sudden."'' *''"I was just getting ready to, okay?"'' Trivia *The official Wolf's Rain art book includes a design sketch showing a Toboe much different from the final design: he appears to be more extroverted and dresses with Arabic-style clothing. *In the manga adaption, Toboe keeps a close relationship to Tia; however, she wasn't present in the anime. He also has as slightly different attitude in the manga: when Kiba was separated from them, he's the one that urges his companions to continue (different from the anime, where he has doubts and Tsume lead the trio). *Toshitsugu Lida thought at first that Toboe was a girl. *Hiroki Shimowada, who voices the character, felt that though Toboe was "young and inexperienced", he also acted as the go between for the other three, giving them a buffer or a bond as needed. He suggests that the other wolves keep him around because they view him as a kind son. Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Deceased